


Don't You Love Me?

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, NSFW Art, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Ginny was just taking a shower in the locker room after practice.  She didn't expect a certain visitor while they were at school of all places.NSFW





	Don't You Love Me?

Ginny Weasley was humming to herself as she rinsed shampoo out of her red hair.  She tilted her face into the spray, letting the hot water wash over her sore muscles.  It had been a sore practice that day.  Harry was working them to the bone.  She massaged her hands through her shoulders as she twisted to apply conditioner to her long locks.  She didn’t pay any mind to the break of someone entering the locker room.  There were other girls on the team. 

 

She didn’t expect the curtain to be drawn back and then a sudden broad chest pressing against her bare and wet back.  She let out a little yelp at the contact and whipped around to see her brother’s wide grin and hungry eyes and naked body.  With a squeal, she lightly smacked his arm, “Ronald!  You scared me!  What are you doing here?” 

 

“You know why I’m here,” he muttered, his eyes resting on the water dripping off of her pink nipples.  “Seeing you out there got me hard as a bloody rock.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to his chest, pushing him away.  “That’s good, but are you crazy?  This isn’t the house – this is school.  The locker room!  Anyone can walk in!” 

 

“They won’t,” he grunted, pressing closer to her, reaching to cup one of her breasts.  Her breathing stuttered at the feeling.  “They all headed up to the tower.  No one else is scheduled for the pitch tonight.  We’re all alone out here.” 

 

“And what if someone notices that we’re both conveniently missing?” she breathed as her back hit the cold tile behind her.  She could feel the hard tip of him tapping against her thigh. 

 

“What are they going to think?” Ron grinned.  “We’re brother and sister.  Come on, don’t you love me?” 

 

Ginny flushed as her brother’s hand brushed between her breasts and down her flat stomach until they brushed against her slit.  Her folds grew wet, and not from the shower water.  He stroked her lightly as he pressed his chest to hers.  His fingers zeroed in on her clit and started pressing into it as he started pressing his lips to hers. 

Ginny whined as his mouth enveloped hers and his tongue dived in without preamble.  The water poured over their bodies as he devoured her mouth and started pushing his fingers into her cunt.  He groaned as he ripped his lips from hers to press them to the shell of her ear, “Such a tight little pussy.  Made just for me.” 

That was something they often told themselves and each other.  That they were made for each other.  Born for each other.  They were the youngest Weasleys, the closest.  Did everything together growing up.  They belonged to each other. 

 

Her brother’s fingers inside her made her pussy quiver with want as his lips started sucking on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  Her head titled back until it hit the tile.  She tried to keep her noises to herself.  Showers walls tended to make things echo.  And she couldn’t take a horny teenage boy’s word that no one would venture by or inside.  He’d say anything. 

 

Ron chuckled into her skin as he pistoned his fingers into her cunt, “I told you no one is anywhere near us right now.  And I put a silencing spell up before I came in.” 

 

Ginny huffed at the vital piece of information he’d left out.  “Prat,” she cursed him before stringing her fingers through his hair and pushing his head down her chest.  “Now you need to make up for omitting that little fact.” 

 

Ron gave a deep grunt before falling to his knees in front of her.  He roughly pulled her leg over his shoulder and dug his face into her weeping cunt.  Ginny freely let out a wail as his tongue brushed over her slit, “Oh, Ron!  Yes, eat my pussy!” 

Ron gladly feasted on her, slithering his tongue into her canal as his nose brushed against her throbbing clit.  His fingers curled around the thigh perched on his shoulder and dug into the flesh as he pushed his face deeper into her.  He straightened his tongue inside her and curled it against the spongy spot at the front.  Ginny mewled as she fucked his face with her hips, gripping his matching red hair.  She moved in small thrusting circles with his tongue, desperate to spill her cum on his face. 

 

“Fuck, yes!” she cried, shutting her eyes in rapture.  “I’m gonna cum soon.” 

 

Ron groaned into her pussy, eager for her to gush into his mouth so he could drink it all up.  He pulled his tongue out of her to replace it with three fingers and latched his mouth onto her clit to suck harshly until she was keening.   

 

“OH!  I’m cumming!” she wailed.  Her hips haphazardly moved against his face as she squirted into his face.  Her cum dripped of his lips and chin as he stood, pressing every inch of his nude body against every inch of hers.  He kept her thigh hitched up against his hip and pulled the other one up so her legs wrapped around him.  Without giving her time to come down from her orgasm, he slipped his cock into her still fluttering cunt. 

 

Ginny whimpered, her face still turned up, “Ugh, fucking hell, Ron!” 

 

Ron grunted as he situated her hips over his and widened his stance so he could press her back into the tile under the shower spray and thrust his hips up into her.  She was impossibly hot and tight.  Her walls were never not pulsing around him as he fucked her.  She really was made for him.  Her body fit perfect against his, and perfectly around him. 

 

Her face twisted in pleasure as she gripped him or the tile above her head as she cradled his hips with her toned thighs to receiving his long hard cock.  Their skin slapped together, echoing along the tile walls.  It was definitely a good thing that Ron had cast the silencing spell. 

Ron growled deep in his chest as eh dug his fingers into her ass.  His cock hammered into her cunt, the squishing sound of her cum on his intruder drowned out by the rain from the shower head.  “Still so fucking tight.  After all this time.  You’re just so hot for your big brother, huh?  Such a little slut, desperate to cum on her brother’s cock.  Desperate for him to shoot his cum deep into your cunt!” 

 

Ginny whimpered again, her lips gaping open as she let out guttural whines and pleas for him to do as he said he would.  “Yes, yes!  I wanna cum on your cock and feel your hot cum shoot right for my womb.  Fill me up!” 

 

Ron let a long, low groan as he slammed his cock up into her to the hilt and started unloading his cum.  The feel of his hot, thick cum made Ginny start to thrash and seize over his gushing cock.  She tightened up as she screamed her brother’s name and circled her hips into his. 

 

 

Ron grunted as the last of his cum shot against the walls of her fluttering pussy.  Slowly, inch by inch, he dragged his softening dick out of her sensitive folds that started dripping with their shared fluids.  Ginny whimpered as her legs fell from his hips and felt their cum sliding down her thighs.   

 

Ron grinned at her, “Looks like you need another shower.” 

 

Ginny giggled, “Then we’re in the right place.  Wash my back, I’ll wash yours.” 


End file.
